


A familiar face

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Terra Battle
Genre: Dimension Travel, Friendship, Gen, Ignis Prompto and Gladio meet Sarah, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Reunion, Sarah ends up in Eos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Noctis meets a familiar face in Altissia.





	A familiar face

**Author's Note:**

> I saw pictures on Tumblr where Noct was modded as Sarah in Altissia, and since I love the relationship between Noctis and Sarah, and wondered how Ignis, Prompto and Gladio would react to meeting her, I wrote this short fic. 
> 
> Hope you will like it.

Noctis, Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus walked through Altissian streets when the Prince heard a familiar voice – one he didn’t expect to hear so soon – call him.

 

“Noct!”

 

The four men turn around and advisor, gunner and Prince’s Shield see a young woman with grey long hair and blue eyes and with a white flower behind her right ear. She was wearing a white dress with a black bust and her right arm had a guard with flower petal decorations.

 

Noct seemed to know her, because he smiled, and ran to her, hugging the young woman. She returned the hug.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you so soon, Sarah!” Noctis said, breaking the hug. “What are you doing here? I thought you were back in your world.”

 

“I was, “The young woman now known as ‘Sarah’ replied. “I was traveling when strange light surrounded me, and the next thing I know, I’m in this city. “

 

“Somebody up here likes to drag you in different worlds, huh?” The Prince said.

 

“Seems that way,” Sarah agreed.

 

At that moment Ignis decided to intervene in conversation, and coughed, gaining the pair’s attention.  

 

“I’m deeply sorry for interrupting your conversation with the lady, Noct, but maybe you would like to introduce us?”

 

Noctis blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. He was so happy to see Sarah that he forgot his friends were present.

 

“Ah, yeah, sorry Ignis,” he said before   looking at Sarah again and starting introducing his friends. “Sarah, meet my friends. Ignis, “Noctis gestured to Ignis who bowed in greeting,”Prompto, “he introduced blonde next who waved and said hi to Sarah, “and Gladiolus, though we call him Gladio, “the Prince introduced his Shield last, who also said his greeting, “And guys, meet my good friend Sarah.”  

 

“It’s nice to meet you all, “Sarah said. “Noct mentioned you during our adventure.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Sarah, “Prompto said. “And Noct mentioned us? Funny that you know about us, but we didn’t know about you until now, “the blonde looked at his best friend with teasing grin. “Ohh, sneaky Noct. Hiding such a cute friend from us. Or girlfriend?” The gunner added, causing Noctis to blush and Sarah to giggle.

 

“Shut up, Prom, “the Prince grumbled. “We are just friends. “

 

“So how did you two met?” Ignis asked, saving his Prince from Prompto’s teasing for the time being.

 

Noctis and Sarah shared a look. Should they tell the three men that they met in a different world, summoned by aliens to defeat the Eroder? Certainly they should tell such information somewhere else and not in broad daylight.

 

“We will tell you that later,” Noctis promised before looking at Sarah. “So since you here, maybe you would like to join us? Maybe together we figure out how to return you home.”

 

“It’s okay with me if your friends won’t mind,” Sarah replied.

 

“What do you say, guys?” Noctis asked his friends.

 

“We don’t mind, Lady Sarah joining us, “Ignis   said and Prompto and Gladiolus nodded in agreement.

 

“Just Sarah is fine, Ignis, “the young woman told the advisor, who nodded accepting the fact.

 

“Well, “Noctis said, glad his friends seemed to get along with Sarah. “Let’s return to hotel. Sarah and I tell you how we met and it’s… not something to tell in the streets. “

 

The others nodded in agreement and five of them went to the hotel.

 

“What do you think their reactions will be like?”  Sarah asked as she and Noctis were in the end of the group.

 

“Shock, I think, “Noctis replied. “Our world may be magical, but it’s not every day you hear about other worlds and aliens. “

 

Sarah hummed in agreement.

 

It will be interesting conversation to say the least.  

 


End file.
